Lifelines
by beybladeofjustice
Summary: Silas is a knight of Nohr, who has found a home in his oath to protect his liege. Azura is a captured princess, aching to find where she belongs before it's too late. This is a story of how their lives connected and intertwined in the midst of war.
1. Chapter 1

Most thought the borrowed Hoshidan princess was aloof and distant. Others thought her to be evil incarnate, just like the Nohrians she had been stolen from. Others still questioned if she was some rare breed of ice queen, who would thaw out once presented with a husband.

Azura wondered if she'd ever go home.

She ran a delicate hand along the water's surface. It was cold, a soothing contrast to the sun that bore down on her back as she knelt by the lake. Her silken kimono stuck to her skin- the humidity was the glue. Somewhere nearby, a cricket chirped. She itched to chirp back, but of course she didn't; that would have made for some interesting rumours.

"She's crazy! I saw her talking to the crickets!" Azura muttered in an exaggerated Hoshidan accent, swirling the water around with her hand. "The crickets, you say? The crickets?"

The grass behind her rustled.

"Sakura?" she smiled, but didn't turn around. "Do you want to hear another story? I thought of this really good one with a knight–"

A rough hand clamped over her mouth. Another grabbed her arm.

She twisted and turned like a hooked fish. Why was this lake so far from the castle?

He grunted with exertion. "Don't just stand there, you stupid boy! Help me!" he shouted. His voice was gruff.

Thud.

Out cold.

* * *

The ground was uneven with bulging tree roots and suspicious puddles, yet Silas still urged his horse to gallop. Vines whipped at his face. They left red lines to match various shaving nicks. Galloping, galloping. Would he make it in time? Countless worries flooded his mind.

And then he saw her.

It was as if there was nobody else in the world.

Her red face was shiny with exertion, and her dark cape had tears in several places. Her sword swings were clumsy and slow- she didn't have much combat experience.

But when her silver hair flew around her like some sort of celestial aura, he knew he'd never seen someone so beautiful.

Corrin was definitely an angel.

Nearby her butler kept his mouth in a grim line. He executed twice the Faceless she did, despite being limited to daggers.

"Hello? Hello?" Silas yelled, waving his sword in the air. Drawing the enemy's attention wasn't a concern- he was confident in his fighting ability. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so cocky; even the smallest mistake can ruin a master. But alas, he was both a fresh knight and a young man. He held the world in his hands.

The princess paused, her sword buried deep in a monster's gut.

"Hey Corrin! Over here!" He rode forward to her, his horse dancing around the undead and their brutish punches. "Phew! I finally caught up with you. You're faster than you used to be."

She frowned as she slashed. "Um, thanks. And you would be..?" Sharp breaths punctuated her words.

"It's me, Silas!" A Faceless fell to his sword. "It's been a long time, Corrin."

She didn't show a hint of recognition on her face. It must be the battle blurring her memories. "A childhood friend? I'm really sorry, but I'm drawing a blank." She said as she aimed for another's throat.

He laughed. "No worries, it's been ages. Anyway," his sword lodged in one of the monsters' masks and he was unable to pull it out before the monster tumbled backwards like a rotten tree. Sighing, he swapped to his lance. "We can talk later."

"Everyone, hold your horses! I'm here too!" a young voice rang through the forest.

He whipped around. The girl sat atop her horse as though she was in the training yard back home. But then, Elise had always been like that.

"Elise?!" Corrin gripped her sword's hilt tighter. "You came as well?"

"Heehee, of course! That's what sisters are for, right?" Her voice had a bright sound, almost like a small trumpet. A small trumpet with a pink bow, of course.

"Thank you, Elise…" Corrin smiled, and Silas' heart fluttered even though it wasn't directed at him.

Shaking his head, he rode to protect the other princess; Elise didn't carry weapons. Jakob quickly moved to protect Corrin. The butler's uniform wasn't suited for combat, but he was fine. Silas wondered if the other man was human sometimes.

The second he was in earshot, Elise began her speech. "Silas, you're a real dummy, you know that?"

He skewered a monster that got too close.

"You're mean, too. Leaving a cute princess behind while you forge ahead. Shame on you!" She waved her staff around for emphasis.

"I-I'm so sorry milady!" He gritted his teeth as his arm started to ache. "But, um, don't you have your own retainers to look after you?"

"Well yeah, but- oh, behind you- don't change the subject! Speaking of, they should be here soon." She folded her arms and pouted.

He raised his eyebrows, even though she was watching his back rather than his face. "So what you're saying is… you left them behind to forge ahead. Right?" The sweat ran into his eyes, but he didn't have a free hand to wipe it away between the reins and his weapon.

"Right!"

He sighed. Stealing a glance over at Corrin and Jakob told him that the pair were okay. Jakob was a genius, after all.

"There's nothing to fear! Arthur is here! The heroes of justice have arrived!" Arthur's voice, much like the man it belonged to, was far too big and ridiculous to be real. Yet real it was.

"There they are!" she pointed as he dispatched yet another Faceless. Their ranks seemed to be thinning. "I told you they would come."

"I never said they wouldn't." His arm shook with the effort of holding his lance steady.

His bay mare was slowing down, and her muscular sides heaved. Sweat turned her coat dark and her mane stringy. Silas felt sorry for wearing his heavy armour, so when he could he gave her a quick pat.

Elise's retainer, Effie, was a different story to her partner. Unlike himself, who fought hard just to keep his lance off the ground, she cleaved through large groups of Faceless as though they were butter. It was obvious that her own much-heavier armour slowed her down, but she didn't even flinch when lumbering fists connected with her huge shield. It was like watching flies buzzing around an ancient and powerful dragon.

"Effie's amazing!" Elise spoke half to him, half to herself.

Arthur wasn't doing quite so well. In just a few minutes, he had managed to lose a boot in a small murky pond, trip on some vines that trailed across the muddy ground, and snap his axe clean in half. Silas prepared to run to his aid, but stopped when he saw the other man grab an axe that was strapped to his back.

He stopped keeping track of the battle after that, focusing instead on keeping his lance upright and his injuries minor.

Effie finished the last monster with a lance through its thick neck.

Faceless were strange, vicious creatures. Burly, with decaying green skin and black metal masks, they aimed to inspire as much fear as they could. Their slow, deliberate movements terrified villages. However, Nohrian soldiers fought countless numbers of them over their training years. The ones they defeated today were probably leftovers from some dark mage's over-zealous superiority complex.

"Phew! It appears they're all gone." Corrin's eyes were wild and triumphant, framed by her unkempt and tangled hair. Black blood dirtied her intricate armour, but she let it stay. Instead she wiped her sword- a golden work of art he had never seen anywhere- with a frilly handkerchief Jakob had given her moments before. "Good work."

Elise had long since left her horse to check for injuries. "Yay! We did it! Go team!" When she reached Silas, she healed a cut on his cheek that he hadn't noticed.

She had always been a natural, but her skill surprised him. She hadn't even needed her staff.

"Thanks Elise." He dismounted as well to give Lucy a rest, keeping an eye out for his sword. It rested where he'd left it- stuck in a mask. He tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. "Now to make our way through this forest and head to the Ice Tribe Village." He said in between grunts. Effie, noticing his struggle, walked over and pulled out the sword easily. He nodded his thanks and hid his awe and wounded pride as she handed it to him.

"It's such a dark forest though…" Corrin brushed her hair out of her eyes and took in her sombre surroundings. "I hope we don't lose our way."

Jakob stood up straighter. Silas noted with satisfaction that the butler also looked worn out. "Worry not, milady. I'm more than happy to guide us from here." He huffed with pride. "I've made it my business to know every inch of our kingdom like the back of my hand."

"Jakob, you never cease to amaze me." Corrin smiled. "Whenever you're ready, lead the way."

"It would be my pleasure. Please, follow me."

Silas quietly scoffed, but followed regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Azura awoke, she felt as though there was an army of taiko drums beating their rhythm inside her head. What she assumed to be a woven blanket covered her from head-to-toe, and the heat from her breath stifled her.

She kept her eyes closed. Was she in a cart? It sounded like she was. Did that mean she had been captured? Most likely. They were probably planning to return her to Nohr- they wouldn't be the first. They also probably would leave her unharmed, as if they damaged her they were damaging the merchandise.

She couldn't stop a groan from escaping.

The blanket pulled away from her, and light hit her eyelids. Her head throbbed even more.

"Lady Azura? Are you awake?" This man's voice seemed kind, but she wasn't taking any chances. She didn't open her eyes.

"Of course she's awake- you just pulled her blanket away." She stiffened as she recognised her captor's voice.

"Ah! Sorry milady." The blanket returned, but it didn't cover her face this time. Gingerly, she felt around to check if she was tied up. She was. "Are you really awake?"

"Stop bothering her." She stiffened again. His voice replayed her kidnapping all over again in her mind- his hand on her mouth, on her arms. The searing pain in her skull. She felt dirty.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Haitaka. Aren't we coming up to a village soon? What'll we do with her then?"

"Keep her in the cart."

"Aw, really?" The kinder voice sounded younger.

"Yes, really. Every righteous prick and his mother is out looking for her." Her heart soared, but it fell again–there was probably a reward. "Do you really wanna throw your life away because you feel bad for her?"

"…No."

"Exactly."

For a while, there was no sound other than the wheels on the road and the men's footsteps. Cautiously, she sat up.

"Oh look, she lives." Her captor- Haitaka- had been walking beside the cart. She froze under his cold gaze. "What do you want?"

"Um… may I… well, it isn't proper for ladies to say it." She gestured towards the thick forest to her left with her head.

Haitaka's eyes widened in understanding, but he quickly became gruff again. "Hitoshi, go with her." He took a swig from a pouch he removed from his belt. Water? Or was it alcohol? "Don't let her escape."

"Sure thing, boss."

This Hitoshi person lifted her out of the cart as though she was one of Sakura's fragile dolls. Her stomach clenched and unclenched with nerves. They wouldn't have done anything to her, right?

As the pair entered the silent forest, she planned how best to remove her noisy geta without alarming him. The Hoshidan shoes were impractical to wear in this situation. One protruding root, and her plan would be ruined.

"You won't run away, will you?" The deeper they headed into the forest, the more uncomfortable he became.

"Of course not." She smiled at him to ease his worries, but he looked straight ahead.

Then he frowned. "Um, I think we're far enough now, milady." He looked back towards the road and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

She smiled again. "I understand. Could you please cut these? It's just my kimono is difficult to manage with bound hands…"

"Of course, milady." He flushed and did as she asked.

"Could you also please turn around?"

"Sure thing, milady." Again, he did as she asked.

She took a deep breath and slowly, carefully, took off her geta. The forest floor seemed to tremble beneath her bare feet.

Then she ran.

She remembered too late that her kimono would hold her back. It stubbornly restricted her movement, and its long sleeves got caught on low-hanging branches.

"Lady Azura? Lady Azura!" Hitoshi shouted from somewhere behind her. She didn't dare turn around. He crashed through the vegetation behind her, getting closer with every thumping footfall.

He was behind her. So close. She could feel it. Her breathing was loud, and her heart thumped in her ears.

And then he tackled her to the uncaring ground, and it was all over.

* * *

Corrin walked beside him.

Any other day, he would have been overjoyed. However, in the Woods of the Forlorn it was difficult to feel any positive emotions. It was too damp and musty, and with every step his leather boots sunk even more into the swampy ground. So he settled for mild satisfaction instead.

Lucy whinnied in agitation every few minutes. He wished he could place Corrin atop her to save the princess the discomfort of squelching steps, but the excess weight would probably get them both stuck.

"So um, Silas? Is it true that we were childhood friends?" She didn't attempt eye contact with him, preferring to search the ground for anything protruding that could trip her up.

"Yeah. You're a lot taller!" He grinned. "It's been ages. We used to play together." Silas waited for a signal to elaborate. She gave it with a questioning tilt of her head.

"You always said how badly you wanted to see the world. So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal; vegetarian chowder!" At every sentence's end he excitedly waved around the reins in his hand. "I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it."

For weeks afterwards, he'd suffered nightmares of his almost death.

"No, it can't be…" Corrin muttered. He listened to every sound she made with bated breath. She then turned her face to him, her eyes wide. "Silas?! Is it really you? Of course I remember you! I can't believe it!" She smiled. "It's been a lifetime since I last saw you. You look so different!"

Perhaps it was possible to feel overjoyed in the Woods of the Forlorn.

"You too!" He grinned back. "I wanted to visit, but I was banned from ever returning after that. I became a knight so that one day I might be able to see you again. Now here we are, in the middle of one of your messes! Just like old times, huh?" He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly serious. "If you will allow me, I would be honored to fight at your side."

Her smile was softer now. "Silas... Thank you. You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"-all supposed to be resting." A few strides away, Elise was reuniting with her faithful retainers.

"Heehee, I'm sorry I made you worry. I was just too excited to see Corrin again!" Despite the danger she had been in, she was nonchalant.

"Ah, I finally have the privilege of meeting Elise's retainers. Thank you for coming." Corrin turned away from him to speak with Effie and Arthur.

"But really Xander is the one you should thank. He went behind Father's back and sent us all out here to keep you safe!" Elise was always jovial, even when describing treason.

Oh Xander. The perfect Crown Prince of Nohr. His blond hair and brooding nature fit well with his stern gaze and tall stature; he was every noblewoman's dream man. Whenever he appeared in public, they always gossiped about which girl he danced with at which ball. Yet, he remained oblivious to those swooning. Or he didn't care. Either way, the prince remained without a wife.

It would be a lie to say that Silas wasn't a little jealous.

"Xander... Well, I certainly can't die before thanking him." Corrin grabbed the hilt of her sword. "All the more reason to prevail in subduing this rebellion!"

Corrin wasn't so famous. Unlike her siblings, who had survived the Nohrian court's barbaric underbelly and knew its intricacies all too well, she had been sheltered in the Northern Fortress. Her prison was far away from her family, and Silas resented it.

The group fell into a comfortable silence as they trudged through the trees.

A/N:

It's nice to be writing again yo. Also I hope there's no formatting errors this time.


	3. Chapter 3

They had tied her up again.

Hitoshi dragged her back to his superiors, but, despite her outward calmness, she didn't go willingly. At regular intervals, she would slow down and try to win him over with any platitudes she could think of.

That didn't work.

Now she was roped to the cart, her back pressed to its cheap wood. Her feet were filthy, and if Queen Mikoto had seen the state of her kimono, she would have fainted. Expensive silk ripped at the seams, and dirt obscured the hand-painted pattern. However, her geta sat neatly beside her bare legs, as Hitoshi had picked them up on the long walk back.

"You might need them." he had muttered, a light flush staining his ears.

The day was now wearing on, and thus Azura prepared to face her first sunset away from the Hoshidan palace in many years.

Her mind wandered back to that painful memory before she could stop it.

Queen Mikoto's body, in pieces after being torn apart by shrapnel from an exploding sword. Her blood, painting a once-beautiful statue's rubble red. Her face, stuck in a grimace despite her gentleness in life.

At the time, Azura was numb. The smoke and dust had filled her lungs, but she somehow kept breathing. Sakura cried next to her. Ryoma drew the Raijinto, ready to annihilate the perpetrator. Takumi froze in shock and disbelief.

And Corrin, Corrin transformed into a dragon. Her cruel claws ripped apart any opposition as though they were scrolls that had been left in the rain.

Then Azura remembered those claws around her neck as she sang.

Those eyes, red and monstrous, were her last hope. The breath had been hot on her face. "Kill me if you want," she had said when her song finished, "but do it… as yourself."

"Lady Azura? Are you all right?" The setting sun turned Hitoshi's plain face orange. His chin was round and dumpy, matching the baby-fat on his cheeks. There was a faint moustache on his upper lip.

"Yes, I am fine." She watched the hilly landscape be decorated in warm hues.

He held out a small waterskin, avoiding eye contact. "Do you want some water?"

"Ah yes. Thank you." The leather was cool in her hands, and the water inside matched.

"We'll be reaching the village soon."

"I see." She took another long gulp. Her hand went up to wipe her mouth, but she was bound.

"So people don't get suspicious, I- we- thought of a cover story for you." He paused to take the waterskin back from her, and then he pointed at his companion. "You're going to pretend to be Akito's wife. If that's okay."

She nodded. She doubted anyone would recognise her this far from the capital, but her hope was persistent.

* * *

"Brrr... It's much colder here than in the forest. The Ice Tribe lives up to its name." Corrin wrapped her fur cloak tighter around herself. Her boots scraped on the snow. Snowflakes dusted her clothes and hair, turning them white.

She really was an angel.

"The colder it gets, the closer we are. It won't be long until we arrive." Jakob stretched, his gloved hands peeking out through his own heavy cloak. "The cold air is quite refreshing! I rather enjoy it, don't you?"

"'Enjoy' is not exactly the word I would use. I can hardly feel my fingers anymore." She shivered. "They'll be frozen before long."

Silas had learned about the different elemental tribes when he was younger, as any noble ought to. In Hoshido, there resided the Wind and Fire tribes, and in Nohr lived the Ice tribe. There had been an Earth tribe, but they had been wiped out long before his lifetime.

The tribes had survived for a longtime, and at one point had ruled both kingdoms. He was fuzzy on the details, but he knew that tribal outcasts had banded together to form the clans that would later become Hoshido and Nohr. At first, the new clans were afraid of their predecessors. But, as they expanded, they pushed the tribes into the worst parts of their respective lands.

For instance, the coldest place in Nohr.

"Are you that cold, milady? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Perhaps we should run. It might help warm you up, and it will get us there quicker. I shall take the lead. Here I go!" The butler took off into the snow as snowflakes began to multiply and obstruct vision.

"He's so fast!" Elise kicked her horse so it would gallop. "Jakob! Wait for me!"

"Lady Elise, slow down! You mustn't get ahead of the group!" Silas made to follow her, but he didn't want to leave Corrin behind. Despite their slowness, Effie and Arthur took off after her instead.

"They're gone!" Corrin slumped, but not for long. "Woah!" The peaceful snow had quickly turned into a menacing blizzard. Beyond a metre in front of their faces, it was a white abyss.

"The snow is really coming down all of a sudden. Are you OK?" she reached out to his horse, her hands shaking.

His gloved hand closed around hers, and he pulled her onto Lucy's back with him. "I believe so. But...it looks like we've been separated from the others." He felt her put her arms around his waist to steady herself and conserve warmth.

"Damn, you're right! We have to find them and quickly!" It was difficult to hear her over the wind that snapped at their ears and pulled their hair.

"Don't worry, Corrin. Jakob knows this area well, so they should be fine." Lucy continued walking, although she was slowed by the extra weight. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about us... We must keep pushing forward before we freeze to death."

"Very true. We better hurry before the path Jakob showed us is covered in snow." After saying this, she pressed her forehead onto his back.

They were blots on the landscape, disrupting nature's perfect harmony. If the blizzard had been more forgiving, they would have seen white mountains and trees. Maybe they would have seen a snow wolf too.

But they were alone in a sea of white.

Lucy trudged on as her hooves began sinking into the snow. Silas gave her a pat. He was getting a headache from squinting.

"It's f-freezing... Jakob said it gets colder the closer you get to the Ice Tribe village. We must be on the right track. Right, Silas?" Her voice was quiet; had she not been close to his ear he would have missed it.

"So it would seem."

"We m-must carry on." She shivered behind him.

The cold gripped his face with its icy fingers and planted a kiss on his dripping nose. White flecks crystalised on Lucy's neck, and she slowed her pace.

He prayed they were going in the right direction.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The blizzard faded away, as if obeying the booming voice.

"What the…" It was as if Silas' mouth moved of its own accord.

They were surrounded.

What looked to be the group's leader stepped forward. He was a powerful-looking man with a powerful stature, and he wore grey furs and dented armour that matched his unkempt hair. Despite the cold, his chest was uncovered. In his hand he held an old purple tome.

Beside the mage was Elise, restrained by a man holding an axe pressed to her neck. The young princess' eyes were closed, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her cloak was missing.

Corrin leaned forward, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Please back me up."

Slowly, slowly, she drew her sword. The golden metal glinted molten in the now unobscured sunlight.

The mage waved his hand, as though swatting a fly. With a small grunt and a light thud, Corrin fell to the snow.

"Corrin!" Elise cried, but the weapon's promise at her throat strangled any further noises.

They closed in. Lucy stepped backwards, but was blocked off by more of the mage's goons.

"I'm sorry about this." He moved forward, readying his hand. A glance at Corrin; she was face down in the snow. Her hair was spread around her almost in a halo.

Seconds passed. There were light footsteps on the snow, but he couldn't move, couldn't escape. He would stand and fight.

The mage was nearing him now and Silas prepared to draw his blade.

"Is that… the Yato?" The mage crouched on the ground next to Corrin's golden sword. All its beauty hadn't saved her. "Forgive me. My name is Kilma." Kilma bowed his head in respect.

Their captors bowed also, and the man holding Elise promptly let her go. She ran to her sister, still sprawled on the ground.

Silas dismounted, eyeing the older man carefully. His heart was still pounding.

"Don't worry, she is not dead." Kilma picked up Corrin and swung her over his shoulder.

She certainly looked dead. Her face was pale and her lips were tinged blue to match. Eyes closed, her head lolled.

Silas picked up the Yato, glaring at a tribesman who tried to take Lucy's reins from him.

"Just who are you, boy?" Kilma turned from him, walking in the direction of where the sun would set.

Silas ran to catch up. "We are a group of mercenaries."

"A group of mercenaries with a legendary sword?" He laughed, the sound deep yet also rough. "You must get a lot of business. Perhaps I should hire you sometime."

Silas held his tongue.

Elise then caught up to them. She wrung her small hands, focused on Corrin. "Where are you taking her?"

Kilma looked out onto the horizon. "My village."

They walked like that for a while, and it was almost easy to forget the subordinates behind them, watching their every move.

Ice sculptures slowly emerged from the white; there was one of an eagle, one of a dog, and several other animals that Silas couldn't have named if he'd tried. The wind had calmed to a caress of a breeze.

The Ice Tribe's village was small, yet somehow foreboding. Sculptures became larger and more prominent the closer the group got to the iced-over lake in its center. Buildings were constructed entirely from snow, but the gazes of their occupants were strong. they were challenging him to make a wrong move.

Silas' cloak was suddenly too colourful, his armour too polished, his hair too short. The Yato and his horse didn't help matters either.

"Excuse me sir? Where exactly are we going?" Silas shifted his grey eyes to his boots.

"My honour dictates that I will care for your leader myself." Kilma had Corrin in his arms. "I was the one who sapped her energy, after all."

Elise pouted and ignored the stares. "But where are we going?"

"To the guest hall." The chief reminded Silas of a glacier, powerful and calm. Very calm.

"Chief? Chief!" A child blocked their way. They had short hair, and their cherubic face was painted with an intricate design of blue dots. The furs they wore were far too big for them. "Are these the new sacrifices? I thought Winter was still ages away!"

Silas' stomach clenched.

Kilma laughed. "No, no. These are just travelers who have lost their way. Have you been practicing your magic?"

The kid straightened and nodded, a determined expression on their face. "Do you want to see?"

"Not now Edna. Perhaps later? I have to get these people somewhere warm."

Edna frowned. "Fine. Don't forget!" And with that, she ran off.

"Hey, Silas?" Elise's voice was quiet, and it wavered.

"Yeah?"

"Um, where are Effie and Arthur? And Jakob? Shouldn't we have seen them by now?"

"Yeah, it's strange."

"Do you think they're here too?" She glanced at Kilma and bit her lip. Silas wanted to pat her head to comfort her, but she was a princess and his hands were full.

"I hope they aren't."

Elise tilted her head to the side. "Why-"

"We have arrived at the hall. Please make yourselves welcome." Kilma's voice unsettled them–had he heard their conversation? His tone suggested not, but it was best to be careful.

The guest hall was nowhere near as large as most nobles' homes, but it was more ornate than the rest of the village combined. It had no door, instead it had an animal pelt hung from a stone archway. Silas gritted his teeth.

Kilma smiled. "You can just leave your horse out here. Someone will take her to the stable soon."

"Thank you." Silas nodded politely and dropped the reins. Lucy nuzzled him in that overbearing and motherly way of hers, but he nudged her away. He worried briefly about the cold, but she had plenty of blankets. She would be fine, right?

Inside was more warm and inviting than the exterior had hinted. A confident fire burned in a pit in the middle of the room, which gave the white walls an orange glow. Smoke escaped through a hole in the roof. A cast iron pot hung over the fire, a hearty stew bubbling within.

He glanced over at Elise; a tribesman had returned her cloak. When she had been gifted the thing, noblewomen had kicked up a fuss about it being 'too barbaric for a princess'. The girl responded to them by wearing it everywhere. The white fur suited her.

"You are a healer, correct? Please don't be alarmed; we examined your staff." Kilma lowered Corrin down onto a thick woven rug by the fire. "Check her for injuries, and help yourselves to the meal. I do not want blood on my hands this day."

Elise tugged at her blonde hair. "What exactly was that spell?"

Kilma looked her dead in the eyes. "Nosferatu." After an intense second, he stood up and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I made a promise to see some magic." The room chilled as he opened the flap to leave, but it was only momentary.

When he was gone, Elise fell to her knees and pressed her hand to her sister's forehead. "The Ice Tribe Village is pretty cool, huh?"

"Is she okay?" Silas balanced the Yato against the wall.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs rest for now. That spell took some of her energy– I didn't know anyone even used dark magic anymore." She stood up and smoothed her many skirts. "I'm gonna go explore, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure."

And then Elise left too, and the room was silent aside from the fire's crackling and his racing heart and her soft breathing.

He shuffled closer to Corrin.

"Is she your wife?"

Silas nearly ruptured. "Uh no. No she's not. We're just friends. Long-term friends."

Kilma guffawed, and the booming sound filled the air. "I understand. I was young once, too." He moved over to the pot, and Silas was struck by how tall he was. "Would you like some? It's seal."

Silas nodded, and accepted the steaming bowl of stew. Examining the bowl revealed that it was hand-painted with illustrations of detailed dragons and dainty flowers.

"My wife received it from some Hoshidan visitors before the war." He had a similar bowl, and lifted it to his lips for a long drink. Afterwards, he wiped his mouth with his hand. "Have you ever been to Hoshido?"

Silas shook his head, and drank some of his own stew. The taste was rich and heavy, but the liquid itself was very thin. Some questionable meat chunks floated around.

"I've heard that it is a beautiful place. Much more so than here, at least." He paused. "We try to beautify it with sculptures, but alas, it is a barren land."

"I think it's admirable that your people survive." The stew warmed him up. "But, if I may… that child mentioned something about sacrifices?"

Corrin stirred nearby. Colour was gradually returning to her face.

"Ah yes, that. I'd like to tell you otherwise, but it is true. The Ice Tribe does perform sacrifices." Kilma sighed. "It is one of the prices of living here, I suppose. However, we have not done so in a while. We just haven't had the souls to spare."

Silas took another drink of his stew.

"This land is old. Ancient, even. And with an old land, there are old beings."

"Like the Dragons?"

He nodded. "The elemental tribes started as cults to appease these beings, to keep them from wreaking havoc. It's why we stay in this desolate place. To prevent the Ice Dragon from getting any ideas."

"So then what happened when the Earth Tribe was wiped out?"

Kilma gazed at him; he had the sort of gaze that felt like a blade was tracing your organs. "The books tell you that Nohr was always infertile, don't they?"

Silas nodded.

"Well it wasn't." He drank his soup. "Years ago, Nohr was just as beautiful as they say Hoshido is. But then, there was some dispute- the legends don't mention specifics- between the newly formed Territory of Nohr and the Earth Tribe. So of course, the Nohrians did the logical thing and wiped out the enemy out, shared ancestry be damned. Of course, the Earth Dragon flew into a rage, and the result of that rage is the depressed land of Nohr."

"So your tribe is responsible for controlling the Ice Dragon?"

"Yes we are, and she's unfortunately quite partial to humans. I don't doubt that if given the opportunity she would suffocate the whole world in snow and ice." He sighed. "I suppose when you leave us you will tell all your friends about the inhuman savagery of the Ice Tribe, and how you barely escaped with your lives. It wouldn't surprise me- that's what our last 'visitors' did. But perhaps fear is best. After all, if we are wiped out, Nohr goes with us... And yet, Nohr insists on raising taxes and asking for more men."

Silas' words stuck in his throat.

Kilma chuckled. "Sorry for such a heavy topic. I'm sure you're busy worrying about your friend. I just rarely have outsiders to share these topics with."

"I understand. If the-"

Corrin groaned.

Silas leapt to her side, spilling the bowl in his haste. "Corrin! Thank goodness. For a while there, I thought I'd lost you."

Dizziness prevented her from sitting up. "Silas? What happened? I remember falling, and then everything went black. More importantly, where are we?"

"You are safe now, young traveler. Welcome to my village." Kilma accompanied his words with a sweeping gesture. "I am Kilma, leader of the Ice Tribe."

"Kilma... Thank you for your kindness. It would seem you saved my life." She finally managed to sit up, and bowed her head in respect. "My name is Corrin. I am the second princess of the kingdom of No-"

"Corrin! You should rest. Now. You've had a long day."

"Silas?"

"Is something the matter?"

"My apologies, Kilma. Corrin just woke up—her mind is still foggy. Perhaps you would allow her to rest a bit more before we resume the introductions?"

"...Yes, of course. I'll go prepare some tea. Please excuse me." Kilma took the empty pot from the fire with a frown and left the pair.

Silas remembered how to breathe. "Phew… that was a close call."

"Silas, what was all that about? I feel fine." Her red eyes were wide with concern. He gazed into them.

"Don't forget yourself, milady. It could prove deadly."

She stared into the fire.

Silas ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I know all of this is new to you, but don't forget we came to suppress a rebellion. That means the Ice Tribe is disgruntled with the actions of the Kingdom of Nohr. In other words, we are their enemy. To identify yourself as a Nohrian princess, especially while in a weakened state... It's simply a bad idea, old friend."

"Sound advice, Silas. You're right. I forgot myself for a moment." She chuckled and tugged on a white strand of hair, meeting his eyes with a sheepish grin.

"Understandable for one who barely made it back to the land of the living." Silas smiled back. Then his face fell. "But we must exercise caution, or neither of us will ever see home again."

Corrin hugged her knees to her chest. "There's such a fine line between friend and foe, war and peace. It's all so... gray."

"Such is the world we live in, I'm afraid. I must say, you truly have a remarkable knack for getting into trouble. I never thought this is how we'd breach the village. What should we do now?"

"A fresh pot of hot tea, as promised." Kilma set down the pot in front of them, and began to distribute it into ivory cups. They hadn't heard him enter. "This should help clear your head."

He held out a cup to Corrin, and she took it. "Th-thank you very much."

Kilma proffered Silas a cup too, and then took a long sip of his own. "You know, I usually would not allow strangers into my village like this. However, I made an exception for your party. It's that sword you carry, Avatar. That golden blade looks just like that of the hero of legend... It is said the one who wields that blade is destined to save the world."

"My Yato… a legendary sword… well, it's a nice thought." She sipped her tea. Her eyes travelled the length of her sword, which was resting against the wall by the doorway.

"As you can imagine, I simply couldn't abandon you after I saw that blade. Who knows, maybe you are the hero the world has been waiting for. If so, then there's a chance we will one day break free from those cruel Norhians." Kilma said Nohrians as though the word was urine in the snow.

Corrin busied herself with her cup's contents.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I've babbled on about old Ice Tribe legends long enough." Then, he looked behind them. "Ah, it looks like my daughter has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce you..."

The girl was pretty, in an older sister sort of way. Her hair was a pale and serene blue and her garb was feminine and flowing. Yet, her soft features were contorted in an incredulous expression.

"Corrin? Is that you?" she exclaimed. Her voice had a creamy quality to it.

"What the… Flora? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And I shall." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here, my liege?"

"My liege?" Kilma set his tea aside, and also narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't good…" Silas muttered. The temperature was dropping quickly. Or maybe that was just his stomach.

"Sister!" Elise's childish demeanour added to the ruckus. "Yay, I knew you'd make it!"

"Elise!"

Elise enveloped Corrin in a tight hug. "What a relief! I was so worried once I realized we had gotten separated."

Jakob had followed the princess in, but he was nowhere near as joyful. "Flora?! Why are you here? Didn't you agree to hold down the fort in my absence? Don't tell me Felicia is here too..."

"No, she's not. I came alone. Why did you and the others follow me here?" Flora directed her full attention at Jakob.

He folded his arms against his chest. "Nonsense. Whyever would we follow you? I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, that's right! We got here all by ourselves!" Elise extracted herself from Corrin. "We can't go back until we suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion like Father ordered!"

Time stopped, leaving them trapped in a long second where falling into Hell was more desirable than their current situation.

"What?" Kilma roared. He leapt to his feet, effectively restarting time for everyone.

"Elise, why would you say that?" Silas hissed.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's not a secret. Wait...doesn't suppress mean... You know, that we ask them to please stop rebelling? And maybe eat dinner together?"

Her absolute sincerity was almost unreal.

He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. The tension in the room was growing by the second. "Elise, you don't understand. It's not that easy."

Kilma loomed over the group, his words cutting them like blades. "All has become clear as ice. You monsters tricked me into helping you so you could infiltrate my village."

"I promise you, that was not our intention." Corrin pushed Elise off her lap.

"Don't play dumb. Such childish games do not befit a princess, even one of Nohr. I know how you Nohrians operate. Well, so be it. Flora! You know what must be done."

"Yes, Father. Sound the alarm right away." Flora watched her father leave. "The Nohrians have infiltrated our village. They must be expelled immediately." She glared at Jakob. "And permanently."

"Flora!" Jakob stepped towards her. "How could you say that? Do you really intend to attack Corrin?"

She moved to block the doorway and drew her dagger. Snowflakes began to materialize in the air around her hands. "I have no choice, Jakob," she said. "You wouldn't understand. The Nohrians... War is the only language they understand. Side with them and you'll pay the price!" She flung a dagger at his head.

"That could have gone better…" Silas stood up and drew his sword. "Be on your guard, Corrin!"

**A/N: **

This chapter is dumb in-game. Oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sky was fresh and clean, as if denying the day's eventual heat. Birds sang from the trees along the roadside.

Azura sat in the wagon hugging her knees. Her captors trudged beside her, their footsteps a steady drumbeat for her thoughts.

"Milady?" It was Hitoshi.

She studied him, and he squirmed under the weight of her eyes. He looked to be the sort to marry some barmaid.

"Well, um, milady, we'll be coming up to Ryokanso soon."

She didn't acknowledge his words.

He scratched the nape of his neck and studied the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to request anything for breakfast? Like rice, or eggs or something. I understand if you don't want any, but I just-"

"No, it's quite alright." Her smile wasn't genuine, but she hoped it was convincing.

"So um, what was it like? Living in the capital."

She studied her nails for a second, then answered. "The land is beautiful, and the people want for nothing."

"I've always wanted to go. I had a friend who went inside once though, and he said that the trees are pink all year. Is that true?"

"Not at all. They are only pink in springtime, like in the rest of the country. Your friend must have visited then."

"Yeah he must've. He was bragging about it for ages, though."

"If I may ask, why did he visit?"

"Business. That's the only way you can get in these days." He tilted his head. "You lived there. Shouldn't you know that?"

"...Did your friend mention anything else?"

"No, not really. He was only there for a few days."

They fell into silence as they passed a sign. 'The Village of Ryokanso', it said. 'Best sake in Hoshido' was written in a smaller print underneath.

She brushed her hair from her eyes; she hoped this village would have a comb she could buy.

"Welcome to San, milady. Have you ever been to the provinces before?"

She shook her head. "Not really; I've only passed through."

"I'm from Hachi myself. It's a lot different from here. There, you can't go ten minutes without seeing some ugly Nohrian ruins." He said the word 'Nohrian' like it was bitter on his tongue.

She nodded. The Hoshidans loved to cite previous Nohrian invasion as an excuse for hatred. It was almost funny, because the Nohrians did the same thing.

Haitaka hit the wagon with the butt of his naginata. "Quit chatting, you two."

They were trapped.

Flora obstructed the exit with her body and her dagger. Her eyes were wild.

Talking was not an option; they had no time. Reinforcements were probably on their way.

"Flora." Silas extended his sword towards her. "If you engage us in combat, you will lose. You know that, right?"

Her cold gaze fell on the Yato, but her eyes returned to him as her hand enclosed around the sword's hilt. "I don't think I do."

Silas became keenly aware of the weaponless royals by the fire- he had to protect them. It was his duty as a knight. He wished for his lance, but he'd left it with Lucy.

Flora stepped towards him. She had the advantage and she knew it. The Yato in her hand enabled her to reach him more easily, and the dagger was another thing that could cause him serious harm.

However, he was armoured. That had to count for something, right?

"Flora, there is no need for this kind of behaviour." The unmistakable sound of drawing a dagger came from Silas' left. Of course Jakob would be armed; it was his job to protect his liege.

Flora's eyes widened- she didn't like her odds anymore. "Jakob, I…" She looked younger when she stopped bristling.

Jakob stepped forward again. "Do you wish to kill your liege? To kill me?"

The hide separating them from outside blocked her frantic second thoughts.

He sighed. "I'm surprised that you of all people would stoop to this. Am I nothing to you?"

"Stop it!" An icy wind scattered her words around the room. The Yato fell from her grip. "Stop! Stop!"

"I thought you loved me, Flora."

Silas' hands were going numb from the cold. How much power did this girl have? The weather followed her emotions' beck and call.

"Please Flora. Let us go." Corrin's voice was softer and more understanding than Jakob's.

The maid lifted her chin- her lip wobbled. Her grey eyes brimmed with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "I can't."

"You have to, Flora. Please, for me?"

A long second passed.

Then another.

"I…"

Another.

"I'm sorry milady. I… I have truly been terrible." She stepped away from the door and sheathed her dagger. "Go quickly. My father will send the villagers on your trail."

"Thank you, Flora."

The maid averted her distraught gaze as they spilled out into the snow. The sunset flowed around them like a lazy river.

Silas grabbed Elise's hand. "C'mon. We need to find our horses."

Elise nodded, and her soft hand squeezed his. She wasn't trained for combat; without a horse she was a sitting duck.

But where could the stables be? He pondered as they ran. Corrin and Jakob thudded behind them. Silas counted themselves lucky that they hadn't encountered anyone yet.

Then there was a mighty roar, and the world stopped.

In the middle of the frozen lake, a gargantuan ice sculpture was moving- no, it wasn't a sculpture.

It was a dragon.

"What the…" someone muttered. All eyes were on the white beast.

It reared, standing on two tree-trunk legs. Underneath the scales, muscles rippled with exertion. A deafening roar fled its gaping maw. Though he was a decent distance away from it, Silas could count its huge fangs, could observe every menacing detail of its five wicked talons.

"We need to get out of here." He tore his gaze away from the monster, and pushed away the stifling fear that threatened to take root in his gut. An escape route… an escape route- but where? The village was surrounded by a vast frozen tundra, and the winds were beginning to pick up.

The dragon roared again, louder than before; the very air trembled under the voice's mass.

The villagers were bugs in comparison to its might, their flickering magic inducing little more than irritated hisses from the beast. Silas pitied them as he led their party behind a building. Where were Effie and Arthur?

He felt a weight on his arm- Corrin's hand. "We have to help them." Her eyes were wide and her brow furrowed. The Yato was in her other hand.

BOOM! They flinched from the explosion.

"And what do you suppose we do? We have no mages!" Silas yelled above the chaos.

The dragon roared again.

Corrin indignantly opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

They were on a time limit; the villagers could busy the monster for a while, but eventually it would tire of them and wreak havoc on the rest of the village. Was it even confined to this area? Would it attack the rest of Nohr, or even Hoshido?

BOOM! Another explosion, louder than the first. Elise squeezed his hand again, but his mind was too occupied to acknowledge her.

"We should split up. The dragon can't go after us all if we're not together." He looked at his four companions in turn; they all had the same grim expression. "Jakob, look out for Corrin. I'll take Elise." If both princesses were wiped out at the same time, it would be devastating for the Nohrian royal family.

"What? I can take care of myself!" Corrin blurted out. Then she continued: "Both of you should go with Elise instead."

The barrage of noise ceased for a while- were the tribespeople all right?

Jakob sighed, exasperated. His fists clenched at his sides, turning his knuckles white. "Milady, this is not negotiable." His intelligent violet eyes met Silas'. "Silas will protect the young Lady Elise with his life." He turned to Corrin. "And I will protect yours with mine."

Silas stepped forward and clasped Corrin's calloused yet frail hand in his. He aimed for a reassuring smile, but it ended up more like a grimace. "Trust me, Corrin."

She pursed her lips and frowned. Her eyes darted around, pausing briefly on her butler and her sister before settling into his. With a sharp exhale, she pulled her hand away. "Promise me you'll survive."

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a long moment, suspended in time. Unspoken words passed between them like fish in a river. The wind howled in their ears.

BOOM!

Jakob took Corrin's arm and pulled her away. Silas did the same to Elise.

Krsh krsh krsh krsh. Their footsteps on the snow. Was this the right direction?

He avoided looking at the beast. And at the bloodstains that were beginning to litter their path.

Somewhere there was sobbing. His pace faltered. A child left behind?

"Help, someone!" The cries were coming from his left. It was a young girl, about Elise's age. Her shoulder was pinned against a wall by a huge icicle. Blood stained her clothes, emanating from the wound like petals from a flower. The dragon's magical attacks had reached this far from the lake?

He took one step towards her. Elise fumbled for a vulnerary; she had dropped her staff somewhere in the confusion. The girl continued sobbing.

It turned out there was no need for Azura to pretend to be Akito's wife- the village had been decimated.

The landscape was silent, save for their rhythmic footfalls on the main road. The charred remains of buildings watched every blink, every sound they made. A pungent yet sweet smell further clogged the air the closer they moved to the town's center. Azura didn't want to think about what they might find, but morbid speculation crept in anyway.

The destruction was Nohrian in design. Occasionally they'd come across a lance stuck in the ground, its shaft coloured maroon by a mounted head's dried blood. Death's ugliness was somehow magnetic- she couldn't avert her eyes.

"Lady Azura, are you okay?" Hitoshi broke the heavy silence.

She nodded.

Haitaka muttered curses directed at Nohrians under his breath.

"Why would they do this?" Hitoshi was in awe. "What is there to gain from destroying this place?"

"We're at war, boy. Have been for years."

"But what did Ryokanso ever do to Nohr?"

She commited the name to memory out of respect for the dead.

"Well, for starters it was a Hoshidan village. For some Nohrians, that's enough." Haitaka took a swig out of his pouch. "It's also where our tactician- Yuritaka, Yukiteru, whatever his name is- was from." He sighed. "Maybe they wanted to ruin him."

"Do you think he knows that his village is gone?"

"Well it depends on whether a messenger got out, or if anyone's passed through here."

"Should we tell someone?"

"Are you stupid?" Haitaka narrowed his eyes. "If we tell anyone, they're gonna start askin' why we were passin' through. Are you gonna tell 'em about how we've kidnapped a princess?"

"She's not Hoshidan though. Surely they'll understand-"

Azura bit her lip.

"You really are stupid. If anyone knew we had her, we'd have a target painted on our backs."

"But a whole village is dead!" Hitoshi's yell was louder than it should have been. He blushed and looked around as if the dead were going to rise and scold him.

Haitaka stared at him, scrutinising his accomplice's fidgeting with a slight frown. The older man took another sip of his flask. "It's none of our business. Someone will find out eventually."

"Eventually?" he sighed. "These people deserve funerals."

It had rained on Queen Mikoto's funeral.

Azura wished it was raining. The water would obscure the smell of rotting corpses, and maybe she could pretend the severed heads were just sculptures.

hey all! sorry for the late update i was on holiday xx. hope you enjoy this chapter my dears


	5. Chapter 5

CRASH!

Silas shoved Elise to the ground. A boulder ripped through a building next to them and she screamed into his shoulder.

He waited an uncertain silent second, cradling the small princess in his arms. Then he shakily got up, pulling her to her feet. Her face was flushed with the cold and her eyes were wide.

The impaled girl stopped sobbing. Silas pulled Elise away.

Then they ran through the streets, with him leading her by the hand. Were they even going the right way?

The dragon roared and stood up on its gargantuan hind legs, its sheer mass permitting it to be seen towering above the village. Then it took a deep inhale.

Blue fire dragged its infernal claw through the ice houses and they collapsed into steam and boiling water.

A defiant fireball hurtled at the beast in retaliation, hitting it square in the neck. It roared in rage and slammed back down on all fours.

"Silas!" Elise yanked on him as she stopped running. "We have to help them!"

He opened and shut his mouth.

Elise turned to the dragon, breathing heavily, pigtails out of place. Then she took off towards the battle.

Silas couldn't help but follow.

CRASH!

Another boulder sailed through the air towards them. Silas dropped to the ground in anticipation of his death, but it thankfully landed a few streets away.

Elise turned to him now, and the doubt in her eyes was palpable.

But she was descended from dragons. She wouldn't falter today.

So they kept running, adrenaline the only fuel their muscles needed.

Silas drew his sword. The hilt was wet with melted snow and perspiration from his nervous hands. Snow and steam began to whirl around them.

They were close enough to it now that the ground trembled from its voice alone. The pair hid behind the only building that hadn't been decimated; the stone guest hall.

To his relief, Corrin and Jakob were there too. She nodded at him, her hair tousled and wild and so not like a princess but so strikingly beautiful. Blood trickled from a cut on her eyebrow.

The snow turned into a rough blizzard that obscured visibility. The only illumination was the fitful rainbow of spells hitting the dragon's hide.

The dragon took one earth-shattering step off of the ice. It inhaled again, with a slight hiss as it did so.

A confident arrow whistled through the air and pierced its gleaming eye, temporarily distracting it. It roared in primal rage.

Then it stood up on its hind legs again, teetering for a second.

SLAM!

It slammed its forelegs on the ground.

The earth shook, and Silas was knocked from his feet.

Corrin was the first to recover her balance, and so she charged forward brandishing the Yato. Jakob followed close behind.

Silas pushed himself up, making eye contact with Elise. She nodded.

Then he swore and followed his angel like the devoted disciple he was.

The dragon was even mightier up close. Its size dwarfed him ten, twenty times over. Every move it made was slow, deliberate, but powerful. Searching for them with its remaining yellow eye, it raised its ocean-blue claws to strike.

Another arrow flew through the air, aiming for its other eye.

This one ricocheted harmlessly off the scales.

The claws then came swinging around. Silas tried to dive backwards, but one talon grazed his left shoulder. He inhaled sharply, but stayed upright as the initial pain faded away to a dull ache.

Corrin had tumbled forward to dodge the attack. Now she was in close proximity to the beast's pale underbelly.

She slashed upwards with the Yato, planting a small scratch on the dragon's underside. When she pulled her sword away, only the tip was coated in red.

The beast swung its head around looking for her, but she nimbly stayed in the blind spot created by its wounded eye.

Jakob threw his dagger for the beast's remaining eye. Instead of striking home, the small blade lodged in the space between its eye and its brow, forming a tiny man-made blemish on its smooth scales.

It hissed in rage.

Silas rushed forward, capitalising on the dragon's distraction to thrust his sword into the beast's front foot.

The dragon quickly lifted its foot in response, uppercutting the knight so hard he was flung backwards. He hit the cold ground with a thud that vacated the air from his lungs.

Corrin was still dancing with the dragon; she was behind it now. Weaving in and out between its gargantuan legs, she slashed at it whenever she had the opportunity.

But she couldn't stay quick enough forever.

Its tail collided with her body with a sickening crunch, and for a slow moment, she flew.

Thud. She slid down the guest hall's wall, her eyes closed. Silas finally felt a very real panic worm its way into his gut, a panic that whispered doubts and kept his eyes on his wounded leader.

But he was a knight. He had people to protect.

"Corrin!" Jakob sprinted to her side.

Silas turned his attention back to the beast they were fighting. Sweat crystalised on his upper lip. Then, he slowly got to his feet and took purposeful steps towards it.

It noticed him and inhaled deeply. He gritted his teeth, anticipating the flames.

A bolt of white lightning crackled over his head and struck the dragon's open mouth.

KABOOM. Silas turned away from the thunderclap, guarding his face with his arm.

Turning back to the beast now; the dragon's maw was a sea of dripping red. Its teeth were blown out from their gums, with some missing.

It did not roar now. It screamed.

This was his chance.

Silas shouted, whether in rage or triumph or fear he did not know, as scales weakened by magic blasts enabling his blade to find a home inside the once-impenetrable fortress of this dragon's chest. The creature roared and thrashed about in agony, and it was all he could do not to be caught by its flailing limbs.

The earth shook. Silas frantically looked around– another dragon? Corrin knelt to the ground.

Silas' relief at her safety was soon replaced by awe.

Corrin's white hair streamed out behind her as if blown by some gust of wind. Her eyes gleamed a vivid blood red to contrast the pale snow. Underneath her, a green glow cast intimidating shadows on her face, highlighting her otherworldliness. The earth's shaking and rumbling increased in intensity.

Then with a loud and final crack, the ice on the lake dissipated. The dragon's hind legs slipped beneath the surface of the lake, a large wave announcing their descent. It roared as it frantically scrabbled with its front claws to stay on land. However, it was simply too huge and the water was too mighty. The beast couldn't support its own weight and slipped beneath the surface with a final scream.

One second passed.

Then another.

It did not resurface.

Silas fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily with exertion and a white-hot pain encompassed his shoulder.

Raising a gloved hand to it, he blinked when his fingers came away red.

Azura lay on her back, staring at the slender moon.

They had set up camp for the night outside Ryokanso's remains; none wanted to sleep in the company of rotting flesh. Instead, they slept in the company of crickets. Raucous, cheerful, mocking crickets.

Well, some slept. They had put Hitoshi on guard duty for the whole night- perhaps as punishment for nearly letting her escape earlier- and Azura felt uncomfortable closing her eyes with someone watching her.

So she watched the moon.

As a child, she had loved the moon. It always looked the same and followed the same cycle no matter the country one saw it from. Always a familiar face in a sky of unknown. Even Valla's sky was punctuated by the same moon.

Valla. Her home. The thought gently pulled her hand to her pendant like the moon pulls the tides from the ocean.

The land had a strange and fragmented beauty, with its floating islands and lush greenery. She loved it with all her heart and then some.

And yet she could never tell anyone about it.

She rolled over. Thinking about Valla hurt her heart, so she preferred not to.

"Azura?" Hitoshi whispered. "Are you awake?"

She debated whether she should answer, but it didn't seem that she was going to get any sleep regardless. "I am." She whispered back.

"Do you hate us?"

What kind of question was that? "…Does it matter what I feel?" She sat up to meet his eyes.

"…I guess not." He shied away from her gaze. "You're not a bargaining chip, y'know. At least I don't think so."

"Pardon me?"

Fidgeting, he continued: "They're suspicious of you. Haitaka and the others. I mean, you do have ties to Nohr… and you saw what the Nohrians did to Ryokanso…" He sighed. "There are some people that think returning you to Nohr will stop the war."

"Are you suspicious of me too?"

Hitoshi opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, like a fish. Then he sighed. "No, I'm just doing this for the money."

"The money?"

"Haitaka's paying us. I mean, it's not much, but my family hasn't been doing so great lately."

She hoped the money would improve his life, as it had tried to destroy hers.

He chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But at the same time, I don't think you could ever understand what _I'm _thinking. You've never been poor, have you Lady Azura?"

"No, I cannot say I have."

"So don't try and pass judgments on my reasons for doing things, okay?"

"I never said anything negative to you. Aren't you the one passing judgments on me? You are acting as though I have never known hardship."

He forcefully exhaled. "Well, sure you've known hardship. But I'm gonna say you know a different kind to me."

She traced the lines of her palm with her hand. Her mother had called them lifelines once, in a memory long-forgotten. "As I've said before, the Hoshidan royals would pay a large amount to have me back. Possibly more than even Haitaka is paying you."

"You call your family the ' Hoshidan royals'?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Ah, nothing. Just strange, that's all."

"How is it strange to you? Didn't you just tell me that I have ties to Nohr?"

"I did," he said, running a hand through his hair. "but I don't really believe you're a proper Nohrian."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know… you just…"

"Don't seem evil?" she supplied. His assumptions got on her nerves, but she remained calm.

"I guess."

"All you know about Nohr is what's been fed to you by others. There are good Nohrians and bad Nohrians, just as there are good Hoshidans and bad Hoshidans."

"Fed to me by others? We _saw _what happened to Ryokanso today, and the Nohrians did that themselves."

"It is naïve to think that Hoshido is completely innocent in this war."

"Really? Then name something that Hoshido has done to Nohr that even compares."

"I… I can't. No country likes to tell of their own cruelty."

"It's because Hoshido isn't cruel. Not like Nohr. That's why you can't name anything." He sighed. "You should go to sleep, milady."

**A/N**

hello again gamers!

i'm back at it again with another chapter. just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. love you guys xx


	6. Chapter 6

The fire seemed to laugh at them as it swallowed their dead.

Silas stood next to Corrin, who watched the bodies being cast unto the pyre with glistening eyes. Night had fallen by now, but they had not yet rested.

"I wish we had done more," she said in a small voice.

"I know."

"Was this… was this Nohr's doing?" she turned to him now, her eyes pleading. She wanted him to say no. Even though she knew just as well as he did that the reason why the Ice Dragon attacked was because there weren't enough sacrifices to appease it. Even though she knew that Nohr had raised taxes and demanded soldiers until there wasn't enough villagers to sacrifice.

"No," he said. "This wasn't Nohr's doing."

"Is this what being a princess means? I have to watch people die?"

He said nothing in response.

Tears spilled over her long lashes now. He took a step towards her, arms out as if to stop her from falling, but he soon lowered them. He wanted to touch her, but she felt so distant from him. Her troubles were suddenly much larger than his, her existence belonging to a much higher world than his own.

But he hurt too. His shoulder would never be normal again. Elise hadn't said so explicitly that morning in the makeshift infirmary, but he'd seen it in the pity filling her big round eyes and felt it in the way he couldn't raise his arm above a certain angle. The impaled girl would never be normal again. Her body had been tossed onto the fire earlier that day. What was her name? He was one of the last people she saw before she died and he didn't even know who she was.

It hurt.

They stood like that for a while, taking in the sights and sounds of a tiny village in mourning. In one direction, a wailing mother. In another, a man kneeling in front of his destroyed home. The residents of the village now numbered below twenty.

Kilma walked up to the fire and stood next to them. He waited for a brief moment, and then spoke: "The Ice Tribe owes you a favour for dispatching the dragon. Consider our rebellion subdued by tragedy." Then he left as quickly as he had come, the warm and welcoming tribe leader of the day before all but gone.

"...We should press on," said Silas.

"Yes," she replied but did not move.

"Corrin, we need our leader. You may not feel suited for this role, but we need you."

"Yes."

It had been relatively easy to gather the party together. Odin and Niles, the retainers of Corrin's brother Leo had joined the group as well. In fact, it had been Odin's lightning that decimated the dragon's mouth.

The horses had been found grazing a short distance away, frightened but otherwise unharmed.

And soon they left the ice and snow behind, heading for Castle Krakenburg; the home of the king who started this mess.

"Hey Silas." Corrin sidled up next to him one day as they walked.

"Hey," he replied. His feet were sore from walking on the road. His shoulder still troubled him, even now, days later. Lucy nipped at his hair every now and then, but she herself was still recovering from that blizzard.

Corrin kept her eyes on him. "I have something to talk to you about. You said- back in the Woods of the Forlorn- that we used to be friends?"

"Yeah."

"And I was wondering why you remember that, and I don't."

He laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Old memories slip away for everyone."

"But isn't it strange that I'd forget someone so close to me?"

"Really, I wish you wouldn't worry about it. We're friends now, aren't we?"

She sighed. "I suppose… But it just doesn't seem fair."

"Well, I'm grateful for the chance to make up for lost time."

"Grateful?" She smiled. "Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it. Thanks, Silas."

"Any time."

"I'm worried about Jakob, too."

Silas internally groaned. "Jakob? Why?"

"Well, he's really upset about Flora. I mean, I am too–she betrayed us!–but he just seems… devastated."

"I guess all you can do is be there for him."

"I'm trying, but he doesn't want to talk about it. He just wants to serve me tea constantly."

Silas laughed. "Well, he is your butler. And some people just prefer not to talk."

"…I guess." She looked up at him. "Are you doing okay Silas?"

He grinned at her. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and Jakob."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she smiled back. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"...How could I ever forget someone like you?" Her question was quiet, and she didn't really direct it at him.

"Don't worry about it, Corrin," he said.

"It's just… strange to me. My whole life, I've only ever known my family and our servants. So how could I forget my only friend?"

"I'd say it's just the passage of time." The soft breeze blew his hair astray. "It happens to the best of us."

"Hm…"

"…You could try asking those in your retinue. They might know."

"Good idea," she smiled. "I'll ask Jakob later."

He racked his brain for something to say.

She broke the silence for him: "The weather's been quite nice lately, hasn't it?"

"Hm? Ah, yes it has." He laughed stiffly. "It's refreshing after all the snow."

"...I'm sorry about your shoulder," she said.

He nodded at her awkwardly.

It was a chilly morning. Azura shivered in her thin kimono.

"Would you like to borrow my cloak, milady?" Hitoshi asked as he packed away their supplies on the cart.

"I'll be alright," she replied, tugging the patterned silk tighter around her slender frame.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Shut up with the dumb questions, Hitoshi." Haitaka sat at the edge of camp, chewing on something.

She smiled softly at Hitoshi. "I did, thank you."

"We'll be crossing the border today, princess." Haitaka's words were muffled by whatever was in his mouth.

"I– I see," she said. They had travelled that far already?

"I– I see," he mocked. "Don't you ever say anything intelligent?"

She bit her lip.

"That's what I thought. I haven't forgotten about your little escape attempt, even though that idiot over there has." He gestured towards Hitoshi, who was struggling to fit the cooking utensils into the pot.

She nodded in response.

After much fiddling and a little help from Azura, Hitoshi managed to pack away the equipment. Once he had, the group set off for the border.

The forest was slowly being replaced by rolling green plains and hills. A playful river wound off into the distance.

They still tied her up in the cart.

She missed singing. This kidnapping business had prevented her from practicing her craft and her desire- no, her need- to sing was threatening to burst forth like water from a dam. Hitoshi was walking next to the wagon, so she couldn't try.

"So uh, what's Nohr like?" he asked.

"Haven't you been?"

"This will be my first time." He chuckled, looking out onto the horizon. "I never thought I'd ever be heading to Nohr, and with a pretty lady no less."

"...It's a much different place to Hoshido. The land is much harsher. But I've heard the citizens possess a warmth unmatched by other nations."

Hitoshi scoffed at this. "I've never met a decent Nohrian in my whole life."

She turned an even gaze towards him. "You've never been to Nohr."

"Say Azura, why do you even defend that place so much? They hate you too, you know. Just like they hate us Hoshidans."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. Why did she defend Nohr?

Because of her mother. Because of what she endured to protect it.

He took her lack of a response as an invitation to continue. "A Nohrian came to my village once. He called himself some kind of traveller, but we knew better. Within a couple of days, we caught him stealing."

"What happened after that?"

Hitoshi smirked. "Well we chased him out of the village, of course. Poor guy was crying like a baby and everything. What a coward."

They fell back into silence again.

Slowly, the world around them grew less lush, less vibrant. Trees became less elegant and more gnarled, as if mirroring the harsh, infertile soil they had spread their roots into. Bushes by the roadside became few and far-between. It was a clear sign that the group was encroaching on the border between the two warring nations.

In the distance, a tall watchtower was situated on a hill. However, Haitaka did not alter their course to avoid its prying gaze. In fact, he led them straight to its imposing wooden door. Up close, one could notice the cracks and lichen covering its ancient masonry.

"This must be where we're meeting the Nohrians," said Hitoshi as Haitaka knocked in a strange pattern.

Azura looked around; the land was mostly open around them. She felt they were awfully exposed.

They did not have to wait out in the open for very long; a man soon opened the door.

He was of average height and build, with a rather forgettable face. The most striking feature about him was his long brown hair, strewn about his shoulders haphazardly. A sword hung at his hip. "Haitaka, I presume?" His voice was resonant and clear.

"That's me," Haitaka said gruffly. "And you would be?"

"Lewis. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lewis briefly bowed his head, and when he lifted it again his eyes met Azura. "And this must be the Lady Azura!" He left the doorway, covering the distance between it and the wagon in a few excited strides.

Hitoshi took a protective step towards her.

"You're even more beautiful in person," said Lewis in a low voice. He leaned in to get a closer look at her face.

Azura turned away.

He laughed, stepping back from her and the wagon. "Oh, where are my manners! Come inside, everyone. You must be tired from your long journey."

Hitoshi untied her gently, but he kept cold eyes on Lewis the whole time.

They entered the watchtower to find four men standing around a blossoming fire in the hearth. The only furniture in the room was an old table with several chairs around it.

"It's not much I'm afraid, but for a temporary base it had to do," said Lewis, sitting down at the head of the table. "Now, let's discuss business."


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining when they reached Windmire, the grey of the sky indistinguishable from the grey of the city's imposing stone walls.

Windmire was Nohr's capital, the festering, pulsing heart of that dying nation.

Corrin, Elise, and the retainers had left to report back to King Garon in his castle, leaving Silas all alone in the city.

Warm lights and raucous laughter from the windows of shops and taverns spilled onto the cold, empty streets. Silas walked past most of them.

But the chilly rain was starting to aggravate his shoulder. And so, he entered the next establishment he saw.

The pungent air washed over him the second he walked through the door. It was a tavern, and a somewhat quiet one at that. Some wooden chairs and tables were occupied by patrons, and the quiet hubbub of their conversations was soothing. Silas stepped up to the bar, feeling the coins in his pocket.

A pretty barmaid was behind the bar, and she smiled at him as he took a seat on a barstool. Her soft red hair framed her round face, and freckles dusted her nose. "And what might I get for you today, good sir?" she said.

"Uh… just a pint please."

"Coming right up!" the girl took his payment of three silver coins quite readily, and then set about pouring his drink from a keg. She expertly tilted the glass to avoid too much white foam, and then presented the amber drink to him with yet another smile.

Then she left the bar to collect empty glasses from tables. He pulled his own glass in towards him and looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying him any attention, all committed to their own conversations or their own drinks.

Slowly, carefully, he took a sip of his beer.

It tasted both awfully strong and strongly awful. How did people drink this?

But he'd paid for it now, so he resigned himself to slow sips every now and then. He tried to keep a straight face to avoid broadcasting his inexperience.

The barmaid returned to the bar and began washing up the various glasses she had collected. "So sir," she began. "any tidings of the outside?"

"Huh? Oh um, not particularly." He busied himself watching bubbles float to the surface.

"Aw really? Well, that's a shame." She smirked. "I have some news that a Nohrian knight might like, but it's gonna cost ya."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"It's a little bit of a side-business I do here. I run the rumour-mill, I guess you could say."

This was a small tavern, and it did not seem to be very busy. He doubted she'd had very much success with this endeavour. "Why would I pay for news when I don't even know if it's new to me?" he asked.

They stared at each other for a second, and then she groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you. But only if you buy another pint."

He nodded. Then he handed over more coins to her.

"Alright, this I heard from a Nohrian scout. He's really handsome and upstanding, so don't you be getting any ideas!"

He wasn't getting any ideas.

"Well anyway, so he was travelling through Hoshido with his troop– they'd just finished taking the stronghold of Ryokanso, you see. He went to do some scouting of the route, and then he heard a travelling party. And who did he see in their wagon bed?"

"Who?"

"That'll cost you extra," she smirked.

He said nothing, just stared at her.

"Urgh, alright. I don't get how Matilda does this so easily. I just have to tell you what's next! Anyway, in the wagon bed, was the Princess Azura!"

"Princess Azura?" The stolen princess. He'd read something about her in one of his classes once.

She was not related to the Nohrian family, only tied to them because her mother had married King Garon. King Garon's first wife, Katerina, was beloved by Nohr, and her death devastated the country. Nohrians didn't take too kindly to what they viewed as an inferior replacement, and thus Azura and her mother had been detested.

Something about her miniature portrait staring back at him from the page, eyes calm but with a challenging aura about her, had captured his attention even as a boy.

"The very same," said the barmaid. "Sorry sir, that's all I've got for you. Enjoy your pints."

"Silas? I must say, I never expected to find you in a place so… distasteful." It was Jakob, looking both dishevelled and disgruntled. "We are to depart for Notre Sagesse at once."

It had been decreed that the group would travel to Fort Dragonfall to meet the Nohrians who planned to buy her.

Hitoshi hadn't spoken to her for the whole journey there. She assumed he pitied her, or did he feel guilty for telling her she wasn't a bargaining chip?

She'd had a hunch that things would turn out with her being sold. Men were all the same; high on their morals until money was involved.

Fort Dragonfall wasn't very far from the watchtower, and so the journey passed quickly.

Then they arrived.

It was an imposing figure, almost beautiful in its harshness. The walls were black stone, and the entrance looked like a gaping maw. Maybe the legends were true. Maybe this castle really was built from the corpse of a dragon, like the legends said.

She couldn't help but admire the high ceilings, supported by columns of more black stone. Whoever had lived here once upon a time must have been as strong as the foundations of this place.

Inside, the furnishings were sparse; they'd probably been stolen by thieves too hungry to care about the history of the place they were raiding. The walls were bare, but the hooks for tapestries still remained.

The place reminded her of an old king, once strong and brave and hungry for valour, now desperately trying to hold on to some sad semblance of power while the youth rose up and replaced him.

Lewis led them through the halls, stopping in front of one room in particular. "Lady Azura, this will be your lodgings. It is a shame that we cannot provide something more suitable for someone of your calibre." He bowed.

She took one step inside and the door behind her shut. Running to it– it was locked.

She surveyed the room for real now. In one corner was a cot, one threadbare blanket resting atop it. That was all. Sitting down on the cold floor, she traced the grooves in the well-worn stone with her finger.

Days passed like this. A few times a day, Hitoshi would unlock the door and present her with food and water. The food was definitely not poor quality, but she still couldn't bring herself to eat very much of it.

"The Nohrians have left us here," he said to her one day. "They said they were gonna bring the buyers here, but it's been more than a few days."

She said nothing.

He sighed. "Everyone's starting to get suspicious of them, myself included."

Then another day passed. Her portions were smaller today.

The next day was different. He opened the door, nervous and shaky. "You deserve better than this," he said quietly.

He didn't even know her.

That night, Azura sat on her cot and cried.

Yet another day broke. "Milady… Azura… would you escape with me tonight? I'll come and get you at midnight, all right?"

They would soon starve in the barren land surrounding this place.

Night now. Where was he?

She heard the familiar sound of the key turning in the lock. But Hitoshi never opened the door.

"Everyone arm yourselves! We're under attack!"

Azura steeled herself and left her prison.

Fort Dragonfall was awash with the scent of blood and the cries of the injured.

Silas sprinted through the narrow hallways. Where was Corrin?

A large man lumbered out of a room, naginata in hand.

Silas skidded to a halt.

A brief moment of mutual understanding, and then they charged. The naginata headed straight for his heart.

Silas moved his left arm forward, ignoring the painful protests from his wounded shoulder. Using his gauntlet as a buffer, he pushed the blade away. Then he stepped forward, aiming his sword at the other man's exposed throat.

His opponent gurgled, drowning in his own blood, and then fell to his knees and was still.

Silas took a deep breath to slow his rapid heartbeat. But it wouldn't cooperate. His hands trembled. He couldn't stop looking at it, at what he'd done. The floor had become slick with blood, but his legs were frozen in place.

When he could finally tear his eyes away, he saw her.

A filthy kimono and matted hair. Bare feet.

And golden eyes that challenged him to come closer, that boasted she wouldn't go down as easy.

The knight was staring at her now, like some child who has just been caught doing the wrong thing. Blood spattered his face and armour, and he cradled one of his arms to his chest.

"Lady Azura?" he said.

She said nothing.

He took a step towards her. "Is it really you?"

There was no mistaking it. The Lady Azura was here, in Fort Dragonfall.

Even in her sorry state, there was something about her.

Something terrible and wild and just so different from him.

Something mythical.

She had to find a way out of here. This knight– no, he was scarcely older than her– this boy would surely take her to Nohr and then she would never see the beautiful Hoshido again.

So she ran from him.

His armour clunked as he tried to follow her, but he was tired from battle. There was no way he could catch up to her.

She ducked into another hallway, empty save for a naginata leaning against a wall. Perfect.

Then into another room, and she froze.

A Dragon Vein. She rushed to it and knelt before it. In whispered, lilting, ancient tongues, it told her of the horror stored in the ceiling, kept for invasions but never used.

She imagined the searing acid falling on both Nohrians and Hoshidans, alike in their agony for a few brief moments until they were all just melted corpses on the floor.

Sakura, Hinoka, Takumi, Ryoma. Their faces, welcoming her home.

She raised a shaky hand.

"I don't know what you're planning, but please don't." The knight! He was breathing heavily, still cradling his arm. He leaned against the wall. "Please," he said. "You'll kill my friends."

"Why did you follow me?"

"Why... did I?" He closed his eyes, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Her gaze darted between him and the Dragon Vein.

She crawled towards him. He couldn't open his eyes to look at her. The naginata could be embedded in his heart and he wouldn't even notice her doing it. Then she could utilise the Dragon Vein's power and finally go home.

But she found herself using her kimono sleeve to gently wipe away the blood and sweat from his face.

"Please don't kill them, Azura."

"...I won't."

"I've really killed someone."

"Yes."

"Am I going to die here?"

"No."

They sat in silence. Azura both watching the door and listening to the young man's fluttery breathing. She clenched the naginata tightly in her hand.

Still the battle raged on outside.

He was injured.

That much she could tell from the red seeping through the cracks of his armour. That much she could tell from his soft breathing, growing fainter and fainter as the seconds passed. That much she could tell by how he wouldn't open his eyes to look at her.

"Oh dear," she said. "oh dear."

Should she take off his armour to see the wound? Leave it on to stop the bleeding? How would she even take it off? She hadn't seen this style of armour since she was a child, and even then she had only seen it on other people.

"Oh dear," she said again.

Gently, she touched his hand- cold and clammy.

Then she took a deep breath.

"You are the ocean's gray waves," she sang softly, "destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach."

With each word she sang, the edges of her vision became darker and darker. Dizziness seeped into her skull like dye into a bowl of water. She barely realised she was squeezing his finger.

"Yet, may the tide ever change," she continued. Was it working? Or had he lost too much blood?

The dizziness finally reached a sharp point; she opened her mouth to sing the next phrase and found that no sound would come out. Azura hadn't eaten properly in days. This song took so, so much at the best of times, but now…

She couldn't continue.

Slowly, Silas opened his eyes. His shoulder stung like nothing else, but he was all right. Covered in blood, but all right. Was that his blood? He swore.

But Azura…

She slumped on her side, passed out. Her hand on his.

Her hand on his? Just what had happened while he was passed out?

He swore again and leaned forward. His upper body groaned in protest.

"Azura? Excuse me, Azura?" He gently poked her arm. "I don't know if you know this, considering you're passed out, but there is a battle going on just outside this room. Corrin needs me out there, and I can't protect her if I have to protect an unconscious woman. So, can you please wake up?"

No answer.

Silas sighed and leaned back against the wall for a second. Then, on the count of three he got to his feet.

Well, guess he had to protect someone else today.


End file.
